


Amour Éternel

by Bigou



Series: Douceur des Enfers [3]
Category: Douceur des Enfers (Sweet Love from Hell), No Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Français | French, Hell, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Succubus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même quand l’humanité s’est éteinte il y a des millénaires de cela, il est un amour qui refuse s’éteindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amour Éternel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 
  * Inspired by [Un Heureux Valentin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681700) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 
  * Inspired by [Study](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154466) by yuCide. 



> To read the English version of this text, go see [Love Eternal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4790189).

Luc m’évite depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Et honnêtement, je ne peux lui en vouloir.

Quand il m’a passionnément embrassé dans ma vrai forme, la nuit de notre mariage, jamais je n’aurais pensé qu’il en obtiendrait la jeunesse éternelle. Je ne l’aurais jamais laissé faire, autrement !

Mais ce fut le cas et, dès lors, j’ai su qu’un jour il cesserait de m’aimer…

Honnêtement, je suis surprise que cela ait pris si longtemps ! Car quand l’humanité a atomisé la terre, nous étions déjà mariés depuis des centaines d’années, et c’était il a déjà des millénaires de cela.

Quel peut bien être la source qui changea ses sentiments ? Était-ce de me voir causer d’innombrables morts avec mes pouvoirs, quand Lilith essaya d’envahir notre bien aimé ville de Samalea ? Ou bien cela était-il le fait que cela ait fait pousser mes cornes dans d’impressionnantes proportions ? Peut-être n’a-t-il pas aimé que je les teigne en noir, comme c’est la tradition après chaque pousse ?

Quelle qu’en soit la raison je dois en parler avec Luc, lui faire savoir que je ne lui en veux pas. Car si l’idée de se séparer me rend triste, je le serais plus encore s’il se force à rester à mes côtés.

« Hé, Gwen ! T’arrive juste à temps ! » Me dit-il, quand je le trouve enfin.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il parle, je lui demande « À temps pour quoi ? »

« Ben… Après ton impressionnant combat contre Lilith et ses sbires, je me suis demandé quel serait le meilleur cadeau pour notre héroïne nationale, puis je me suis rappelé que ce serait bientôt un jour très spécial pour nous deux. »

Il a raison. Si la terre existait toujours, nous serions un 14 février, le jour où l’on se rencontra. Faire la connaissance d’une succube à la saint-Valentin, cela n’a-t-il pas un petit quelque-chose d’ironique ? Mais Luc suggéra d’aller encore plus loin : nous marier un 14 février. (Ceci est loin d’être le seul symbole caché dans notre date de mariage, mais il y a là toute une histoire.)

Soudainement, il attrapa ma main « Il est des endroits bien plus approprié pour des cadeaux de ce genre », m’entraînant à l’extrême Est de notre cité fortifié. L’on entre _Sentinelle_ , la plus haute tour de tout Samalea, la seule dépassant notre dôme protecteur, et je sais aussi tôt où il nous emmène. Je sais également que, même avec les quelques changements que notre amour causa à son corps, il est toujours humain et n’a pas l’endurance pour aller tout en haut, je le prends donc dans mes bras, comme s’il était une jeune mariée, et commence à monter.

Sentinelle est l’une des rares merveilles des enfers, un témoignage de la courte carrière de ma mère en tant qu’une des quartes reines de l’Empire Satanique, qui s’écroula plus vite qu’il se forma. À l’époque l’enfer était si petit que, d’un côté de la tour, vous pouviez voir le quart ouest, le territoire de ma mère, dans son intégralité. De l’autre côté les trois autres capitales étaient visibles, maman ayant toujours eu peur de représailles de la part des autres reines. …Ou de Satan lui-même.

Tout en haut, nous découvrons un ciel qui rappelle étonnamment celui de la terre, d’un bleu magnifique avec quelques nuages blancs comme du coton, le tout accompagné d’un rayon de lumière, un peu comme si Dieu nous souriait.

Je parle en première. « La dernière fois que je suis venue, j’avais l’équivalent de 6 ans. L’on pouvait encore voir les ruines des autres cités royales. Maintenant, le paysage semble totalement différent… »

« Tout change avec le temps, surtout dans les enfers, qui grandissent avec leur population. » Puis, prenant un ton taquin, Luc ajoute « Qui sait, un homme pourrait même finir par se rappeler qu’une diablesse de 60 ans n’est encore qu’une **enfant**  ! »

Ma réponse est de faire semblant de bouder. C’est le moment qu’il choisit pour soulever ma main, la plaçant paume vers le ciel avant d’y déposer quelque-chose, un enchantement mineur placé sur un pendentif, une petite pierre devenu bijou, tenue par une cordelette faite de cheveux noirs qui me semblent familier. « Kamélia t’a aidé. » Ce n’est pas une question. Étant humain, Luc ne peut enchanter quoi que ce soit et, parmi nos filles, seule la plus vieille a hérité des cheveux de son père.

L’enchantement de la pierre semble totalement inoffensif, alors je l’active. Apparaît un cœur aussi grand que ma tête, certainement dessiné à la main, flottant au-dessus du pendentif, la pointe le touchant. Il se rappelle toujours que je suis une incurable romantique. Pourtant, quelque chose me dérange…

« Avez-vous réellement eu besoin d’aussi longtemps ? »

« Eh bien… Tu sais à quel point notre fille est occupé dernièrement, et je suis tellement mauvais en dessin que… » Admet-il

Ceci explique certaines choses, mais… Non, il y a autre chose. Mais quoi ? J’espère que ce n’est pas… « Te manquent-ils, de temps en temps ? »

Ne s’attendant pas à cette question, il me gratifie d’un savant « Hm ?!? »

« Ton peuple, l’humanité, ne te manquent-ils donc jamais ? »

« Gwen, après avoir assassiné mes parents, l’humanité a perdu tout droit à prétendre être mon peuple ! Nous somment de la même espèce, eux et moi, mais nous n’avons plus rien d’autre en commun. Me manquent-ils ? Non. Il n’y a que trois humains qui me manquent, deux sont mes parents et la troisième, tu sais de qui il s’agit, puisque tu m’as laissé nommer notre aînée Kamélia. Notre tribu, là est mon peuple ! Et comment pourraient-ils me manquer, quand ils vivent ici, à Samalea ?

C’est ce que je redoutais. Il a peut-être conservé son âme humaine, son esprit humain ainsi qu’un corps essentiellement humain, mais pas son cœur humain. Son cœur est devenu celui d’une succube, sa capacité à aimé désormais aussi maudite que la mienne, et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que l’humanité en est la cause.


	2. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ce ‘chapitre’ peut sembler blasphématoire, ce n'est pas intentionnel. J'étais insatisfait avec la façon dont cette histoire ce terminait avec son unique chapitre, d'où l'ajout de cet ‘épilogue’. (Peut-être devrais-je le fusionner avec le 1er chapitre?)

Je me souviens avoir été humaine, une _femme_ , **lesbienne** , mais c’était il y a très longtemps. À l’époque on m’appelait Kamélia, et j’étais la meilleure amie de Luc.

Maintenant je suis un ange, un être asexué au service de Dieu, un semblant d’humain avec deux ailes aux plumes immaculées, mais dépourvu de tout appareil génital. La plupart des anges sont parfaitement heureux de n’être ni mâle ni femelle, mais pas moi. J’aimerais me sentir féminine, être femme.

J’ignore si Dieu m’a confié ma mission actuelle à cause de mon besoin de me sentir femme, ou de mon amitié avec Luc, mais aussi contente que je sois de pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau, je ne peux nier que c’est le fait d’enfin retrouver mes formes féminines qui me rend heureuse.

Luc et son épouse allant en haut de cette tour est une opportunité en or de les contacter, mais je préfère ne pas interrompre leur conversation.

Quand la dite discussion se termine, l’expression de Gwen est tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour savoir ce quelle pense. Elle a peut-être raison à propos du cœur de mon ami, mais… « Son cœur n’est pas la raison qui fait que Luc vous aimera toujours, reine Gwenaëlle. » Dis-je, devenant visible. « Vos deux âmes sont entrées en parfaite synchronisation, la plus profonde forme d’amour, un lien que même la mort ne peut briser. »

Tout deux me regardent maintenant, l’amoureuse succube clairement sur la défensive, me grognant après, alors que son mari est trop choqué pour réagir.

Ça ne m’empêche pas de continuer mon discours. « Que vos âmes soient en parfaite synchro signifie également que vous avez mutuellement contribué à purifier **vos deux âmes**. Et d’une façon ou d’une autre, être à la tête de Samalea a fait que vous avez également purifié les âmes de vos sujets, malgré la corruption naturelle de leur corps démoniaques. »

J’inspire un grand coup, avant d’ajouter « C’est pourquoi Dieu souhaiterait que vous l’aidiez à reconstruire le monde. Dans le nôtre, certains démons avaient trouvé un moyen d’empêcher toute intervention, divine ou angélique. Il espère que, étant démons, votre tribu pourrait l’aider à créer une sorte de protection, ou qu’au moins vous seriez immunisé contre ce qui bloque ses pouvoirs. »

Il est temps de poser **la** question. Je suis si nerveuse que j’en tremble de tout mon corps. « Donc… Es-que Samalea serait prête à rejoindre le paradis et aider Dieu ? »

Luc me surprend en étant celui qui me répond. « C’est le genre de décision que notre peuple doit faire pour lui-même, Kamélia. Et pas avant d’avoir considéré tout ce que cela implique. Donc, avec l’accord de ma femme, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici, à Samalea, à nous expliquer tout ça pendant que tu découvres nos traditions ? »

Entendant le nom “Kamélia”, Gwenaëlle se détend immédiatement et ajoute « Je sais que mon mari et vous étiez très bon amis par le passé, mais puisque vous êtes ici pour affaire, ambassadrice, je vous recommande de l’appeler _**reine** Luc_. …Tout du moins en publique. »

« R… Reine ?!? » Je ne m’y attendais pas, à celle-là !

« Nous somment marié, ce qui fait que nous somment égaux », indiqua la succube, son époux humain hochant de la tête pour confirmer.

J’indique, d’un singe de la tête, accepter tant cette surprenante information que son conseil, avant pousser un soupir et dire à Luc « J’aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour toi, quand tes parents… » mes yeux emplis de larmes et la gorge nouée.

“Ce n’est pas ta faute, puis j’avais Gwen et toute notre tribu pour me soutenir… » réponds mon ami de longue date, me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est la fin de la série "Douceur des Enfers".  
> Cela ne signifie nullement qu'il n'y aura plus de nouvelle histoire dans cette série, juste que j'ai imaginé la fin de et écris la fin de "Douceur des Enfers" avant.
> 
> Et oui, Luc est un homme (un humain mâle) mais les succubes de Samalea l’appellent tout de même leur reine.
> 
> Si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire, _s'il vous plaît_ , **faites-les** ! Merci.


End file.
